disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Sneeuwwitje en de zeven dwergen
Sneeuwwitje en de zeven dwergen (in Engels: Snow white and the seven dwarfs) is een Disney animatiefilm uit 1937, het is gebaseerd van het sprookje van de Gebroeders Grimm. Het is de 's werelds eerste animatiefilm die langer dan een uur duurde, en is de eerste grote animatiefilm in een reeks die nu nog steeds loopt. Ook is het de eerste in het Engels, de eerste in Technicolor, en de eerste ooit gemaakt in de Verenigde Staten. Het is geproduceerd door Walt Disney Pictures en Walt Disney productions. De primiëre was op 21 december 1937. Deze film word beschouwd als een grote mijlpaal in het leven van Walt Disney, het is zijn eerste lange animatiefilm. Voor deze animatiefilms was de animatie alleen korte cartoons. De film duurt 83 minuten en de originele gesproken taal is Engels. In het Nederlands is de film drie keer nagesynchroniseerd. Dat was in 1938, 1984 en 1990. Verhaal Proloog De film begint met een mooi boek gefilmd in live-action. Als het boek wordt geopend staat er in het Engels: "Once upon a time there lived a lovely little princes named Snow White. Her vain and wicked Stepmother the Queen feared that some day Snow White's beauty would surpass her own. So she dressed the little princes in rags and forced her to work as a Scullery Maid. Each day the vain Queen consulted her Magic Mirror, "Magic Mirror on the wall, Who is the fairiest of all?"... And as long as the mirror answered "You are the fariest of all" Snow white was safe from the Queen's cruel jealousy." En dan begint de film. Cast (Nederlands) 1938 Sneeuwwitje: Cecilla Bach Doc: Johan Kaart Grumpie: Louis De Bree Giechel: Wam Heskes Dommel: Lucas Wensing Bloosje: Coen Hissink 1973 Sneeuwwitje: Helen Speherd Doc: Piet Ekel Grumpie: Ger Smit Giechel: Piet Ekel Dommel: Henk van der Molen Bloosje: Henk van der Molen 1984 Sneeuwwitje: Bernadette Kraakman Doc: Jules Croiset Grumpie: Coen Flink Giechel: Wim T. Schippers Dommel: Harrie Geelen Bloosje: Paul Hagen 1990 Sneeuwwitje: Bernadette Kraakman Doc: Jules Croiset Grumpie: Coen Flink Giechel: Wim T. Schippers Dommel: Harrie Geelen Bloosje: Paul Hagen CD's De Nederlandse (1938, 1984 en 1990) 1938 #''Wenslied/Het Meisje Waar Ik Van Kou'' (I'm Wishing/One Song) - 03:17 #''Ook Al Heb je Verdriet'' (With A Smile And Song) - 01:41 #''Fluutje Van Een Cent'' (Whistle While You Work) - 03:24 #''He-Ho/Tik Tak, Tik Tak'' (Heigh-Ho) - 02:37 #''Badlied'' (Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs' Washing Song)) - 04:24 #''Jodelied'' (The Dwarfs' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)) - 04:21 #''Eens Rijdt Mijn Prins Voorbij'' (Someday My Prince Will Come) - 01:51 #''He-Ho (Reprise)'' (Heigh-Ho (Reprise)) - 00:09 #''De Nederlandse Afbeelding Doc'' (The Escape of Dopey) - 02:37 #''Ja! Die Nederlandse Diapresent Zeven Dwergen'' (The Special Sort of Death/Why Grumpy Do You Care) - 03:54 1973 #''Fluutje Van Een Cent'' (Whistle While You Work) - 03:21 #''Zie Zo'' (Heigh-Ho) - 1:25 #''Badlied'' (Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs' Washing Song)) - 04:22 #''Jodelied'' (The Dwarfs' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)) - 04:26 #''Eens Rijdt Mijn Prins Voorbij'' (Someday My Prince Will Come) - 01:51 #''Zie Zo (Reprise)'' (Heigh-Ho (Reprise)) - 00:08 #''De Nederlandse Afbeeling Doc'' (The Escape of Dopey) - 01:25 #''Ja! Die Nederlandse Diapresent Zeven Dwergen'' (The Special Sort Of Death/Why Grumpy Do You Care) - 03:51 1984 #''Fluutje Van Een Cent'' (Whistle While You Work) - 03:25 #''Zie Zo'' (Heigh-Ho) - 1:28 #''Badlied'' (Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs' Washing Song)) - 04:27 #''Jodelied'' (The Dwarfs' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)) - 04:32 #''Eens Rijdt Mijn Prins Voorbij'' (Someday My Prince Will Come) - 01:54 #''Zie Zo (Reprise)'' (Heigh-Ho (Reprise)) - 00:11 #''De Nederlandse Afbeeling Doc'' (The Escape of Dopey) - 01:28 #''Ja! Die Nederlandse Diapresent Zeven Dwergen'' (The Special Sort Of Death/Why Grumpy Do You Care) - 03:58 1990 (Disneyland LP) #''Fluutje Van Een Cent'' (Whistle While You Work) - 03:22 #''He-Ho'' (Heigh-Ho) - 02:36 #''Badlied'' (Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs' Washing Song)) - 04:21 #''Jodelied'' (The Dwarfs' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)) - 04:19 #''Eens Rijdt Mijn Prins Voorbij'' (Someday My Prince Will Come) - 01:48 #''He-Ho (Reprise)'' - (Heigh-Ho (Reprise)) - 00:07 #''De Nederlandse Afbeeling Doc'' (The Escape of Dopey) - 02:36 #''Ja! Die Nederlandse Diapresent Zeven Dwergen'' (The Special Sort of Death/Why Grumpy Do You Care) - 03:51 Universum ar:سنو وايت والأقزام السبعة da:Snehvide og de syv dværge de:Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge en:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs es:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs fi:Lumikki ja seitsemän kääpiötä fr:Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains he:שלגיה ושבעת הגמדים (סרט, 1937) hr:Snjeguljica i sedam patuljaka it:Biancaneve e i sette nani ja:白雪姫（映画） no:Snehvit og de syv dvergene pl:Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków pt-br:Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões ro:Albă ca Zăpada și cei șapte pitici ru:Белоснежка и семь гномов (мультфильм) sr-el:Snežana i sedam patuljaka sv:Snövit och de Sju Dvärgarna tr:Pamuk Prenses ve Yedi Cüceler zh:白雪公主与七个小矮人 Categorie:Sneeuwwitje en de zeven dwergen Categorie:Films uit 1937 Categorie:Animatiefilms Categorie:Bioscoopfilms